Back to School
by LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom
Summary: Hey. I adopted this from Danni34. Hope you like it! There is a lot of mischeif and magic and, well, time travel. Yeah, the story is much better. Read and Review, you know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I adopted this from Danni34. The first 4 chapters are her original chapters, but I couldn't use the OC. I used my OC. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Note: If you haven't seen Phantom Planet, then go to right now and watch it! Don't worry, you can come back later, it'll still be here. Also go and watch the other episodes in the third season while you're at it.**

Chapter 1: After Phantom Planet

"Danny! It's time to get up!" Jazz yelled to her little brother. The boy just grumbled and turned away from her.

Jazz let out a sigh, pushing the red hair out of her face. "I guess I'll have to do this the have to do this the hard way!"

Jazz walked out the door into the bathroom, where she filled a bucket that was lying on the ground with freezing cold water. Walking back into Danny's room, she poured the water on top of him. Danny jumped out of his bed, yelling. He looked around and saw the bucket in Jazz's hands.

"What you do that for!" he yelled.

"Sheesh, you're grumpy in the morning," Jazz said under her breath.

"Well, you would be too if someone poured a bucket of water on your head!"

"It's already noon!" Jazz yelled as she pointed at his clock. "And there's no way I'm having you sleep through my last day here!"

Jazz, now eighteen, was in college and had come back a week before to visit her family. She was going to head back the next day. "Besides, your girlfriend's here," Jazz added in a sly voice.

"Sam's here! When?" Danny yelled, surprised.

"An hour ago. She's now trying to wake up Annie," Jazz answered, pointing her thumb towards the door. Danny quickly jumped up and pushed Jazz out of his way and got ready for the day.

Two years ago, Danny's parents made a machine called a ghost portal, made to let the living go into the world of the dead, otherwise known as the Ghost Zone. After it didn't work, his parents quit, but after Sam had convinced Danny to go inside of it. While in there, though, the portal came on, electrocuting him. When he came out, his eyes were green and his hair was white. He became a halfa (half human, half ghost).

During the following year, he protected the town from ghosts that came through the portal. Although he was public enemy #1 for a while and his parents shot at him, he still fought for their protection. That is, until the meteor. You see, about a year ago, Danny saved the world from a meteor that could destroy the whole planet. While doing so, his secret was let out to the whole world. His parents accepted him for who he was, and he FINALLY made Sam his girlfriend.

"Ya need any help?" Danny asked as he walked into Jazz's old room. The walls were now purple instead of pink, and there were posters of rock bands and rockets. It was pretty much a purple version of Danny's room. Near the bed at the end of the room, stood Sam.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I've been trying to get her up for over an hour now! Man, your little sister is just like you!"

"Well, yeah, she is really my clone," Danny stated as if it were obvious.

After Danny saved the world, his clone, Danielle, or Danni, came back to say hi to her "cousin". After telling Danny's parents her story, they adopted her. There was about a month full of confusion, until she told everyone to call her Annie instead, and she stayed in Jazz's room until she went to college.

"So, what do you suggest we should do?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at her and smirked. "Annie! Justin's on the phone! He wants to ask you out!" Danny yelled into Annie's ear.

She shot up in an instant. "Give me the phone! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" she yelled. She stopped when she heard laughing. Turning around, she saw Danny and Sam standing by her bed, laughing their heads off.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she said dryly as she got out of bed. "Now will you please get out of MY ROOM!" She pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces. The two sixteen-year-olds looked at each other before walking down stairs for lunch, or in Danny's case, breakfast.

**Yeah, I know it's short, and I know it's not all that great, but the first chapter of every story I write is hard for me and almost always turns out bad. But please keep on reading, it'll get better soon! And the chapters will get longer too! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what the crossover is though. Well, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

Chapter 2: Unknown Relatives

Danny and Sam sat down at the table with Jazz, Jack and Maddie and began to eat. After a couple minutes, Annie ran down the stairs and joined them. For most of the meal, no one talked. Finally, Sam got fed up with it.

"So, Tucker's supposed to come back from vacation today!" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see him!" Danny practically yelled with excitement. The conversation finished as quickly as it began. Soon everyone was done with their meal and had cleaned everything up.

"See ya, guys! I'm going to see a movie with Sam!" Danny called as he began to walk out the front door. Before he could, though, Maddie stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere young man, until you clean out the attic!"

"But mom-"

"No buts!"

"Alright!" And with a sigh, he turned to Sam. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Hey, how 'bout I help you?" Sam asked, trying to make him feel better.

"No. You don't have to, really!"

"Nope! I'm helping whether you like it or not!" And with that, the two headed towards the attic. They were also able to somehow drag Annie along too. After about an hour of moving stuff around, Sam came upon a photo album. She looked at the cover for a bit before shrugging and opening it. Flipping through it, she noticed that she knew no one in the pictures. She was about to ask Danny about it when she saw a picture with him in it. After looking at it for a while, she realized that it wasn't Danny. On the right side of the picture was a sixteen-year-old girl with dark red hair and emerald eyes. She was very beautiful, but even Sam can tell that she was very smart, unlike most pretty girls. Next to her was another girl around the same age. The girl was a platinum blonde-green eyed version of Annie, same smile, same look, but her hair was long, unlike Annie's.

Next to the Annie-look-a-like was a boy about a year or two older than the girls. Looking closer, she realized that it was a younger version of Vlad. Next to him was a shinier, younger version of Danny's dad. Both of them were smiling, unaware that their friendship would be destroyed by a girl and a prototype ghost portal.

Next to them were two sixteen-year-old boys. The one closest to Jack was the boy Sam had mistaken for Danny. And no one could blame her. The guy did look just like him, messy black and everything, except for the hazel eyes and the glasses he wore. Next to the Danny-look-a-like was another-sixteen year-old boy. He was very handsome, Sam had to admit, his shoulder-length silky black hair and silver-gray eyes that would have smitten any girl, but she could tell just by looking at him that he was a prankster. Him and the Danny-look-a-like. Both had identical smirks on their faces that told her that they were a bunch of troublemakers. Sam took a couple minutes trying to decide who the four other people were before giving up.

Maybe Danny knows who they are! She thought. Standing up, she took the picture out of the album and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Danny?" Sam asked when she reached him. He looked up. "Do you know anyone in this photo?"

Danny took the picture from her hands and looked at it. "I only know that the two in the middle are Dad and Vlad," he answered while he shook his head. "The other four I have no idea."

"Hey Danny, I didn't know you had an older brother! Or another sister!" Turning around, Danny and Sam saw Annie looking at the picture over Danny's shoulder.

"I don't. See those two in the middle? That's Dad and Vlad before they were in college," Danny said. Annie looked at them.

"But I thought they were college buddies. Meaning they didn't meet before then," she said, confused.

"Well, they apparently have met before then," Sam said. Looking at the picture again, she suggested, "Maybe it would be best if we ask your dad about it."

The two halfas nodded in agreement. On the way downstairs, they ran into Jazz.

"Hey guys!" she greeted happily. She then saw the picture in Danny's hands. "What's that?"

"It's a picture," Annie and Sam said dryly at the same time.

"I can see that. I mean, who is it of?"

"That's just it, Jazz," Danny answered. He showed it to her. "We only know the two people in the middle. Dad and Vlad."

"Wow! Dad sure was skinny when he was in high school!" Jazz exclaimed. The others rolled their eyes.

"Yes, I know," Danny said, "But do you have any idea who the other four are?"

Jazz looked at the picture for a couple of minutes before shaking her head. Danny sighed.

"I guess we have to ask Dad then." With that, they continued their journey to the lab, Jazz now with them. When they got to the lab, they saw Jack and Maddie working one some new invention. Well, Maddie was fixing it while Jack broke what was left. Maddie, having heard them enter, looked up and smiled.

"Hi kids!" she greeted as she stood. Jack, hearing her, followed suit. "What are you guys doing down here?" she asked politely. The teens looked at each other.

"We were kind of wondering if you knew the people in this picture," Danny said nervously as he handed his parents the photograph. They looked at it for a minute before looking up.

"Where did you get this?" Maddie asked.

"Sam found it while we were cleaning the attic," Danny answered.

Jack and Maddie smiled. "Why, this is a picture from one of my family reunions!" Jack exclaimed loudly. "See! There in the middle is Vlad and I! And to the right are my cousin Luna Potter and her best friend Lily Evans! And the other two are my cousin James Potter and his good buddy Sirius Black!" He pointed to the people in the picture as he named them off.

"Are Luna and James twins?" Annie asked curiously. Jack's smile widened.

"You'd think that, huh? Nope! They're cousins! That's just how most Potters looked like! Well, the ones related to us anyways," Jack explained.

"Then how come you look nothing like them?" Sam asked.

"I took after my dad! But that doesn't mean none of my children could inherit it! See, you did Danny! You look like a Potter right down to the messy black hair! Even so, you're a Fenton through and through!"

"I am?" Danny asked, although he himself thought it was stupid of him to ask that.

"Yep!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

"So, what's the story with your cousins bringing their friends?" Jazz asked.

"Well, you see, I sort of started that. I wanted Vlad to get to know my family and thought it would be great if I brought him along. Back then, we had just become friends but got along great! Anyways, word got out and James thought if I could bring a friend, he could too. When Luna found out that Sirius was coming, she brought her friend Lily for back up. You see, Sirius and Natalie hated each other. Lily came, but only because she wanted to meet the rest of Natalie's family. James was overjoyed when found out."

"How come?" Annie asked.

"James LOVED Lily, but she hated his guts," Jack answered simply.

"What happened to them? Where do they live? How come we never heard of them?" Danny asked, wanting learn more about his family. The smile disappeared from Jack's face.

"They lived in England and they all went to the same boarding school. James and Lily got married and had a son. They named him Harry. He looked just like James, except he had Lily's eyes. But, when he was a year old, they were in a car crash and only Harry survived with a scar on his forehead. He was sent to live with Lily's sister.

"Sirius was sent to jail for something he didn't do not long after that. I'm not sure if Luna and Sirius got married, but if they did, they sure didn't tell us." Jack paused for a little bit before continuing. "Luna had his kid about a year after. We were in England for that year and were there when she gave birth. In fact, it was the same day you were born, Danny."

"I was born in England?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Anyways, Luna's child didn't make it. She then went into hiding, for a maniac was after her. She's still alive today because we still get letters from her, but we have no idea where she is. Sirius broke out of jail about five years ago, only to be shot two years later and die." Tears were now coming down Jack's face as Maddie patted him on the back.

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. How could anyone live through all that? They all thought at the same time.

**There ya go! If you still have no idea what the crossover is, then you're a moron. Now before anything, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. Oh, and Jack and Maddie know about the Wizarding World, but Danny and them don't, so just thought you should know that. Well, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom-Butch Hartman, Harry Potter-J.K. Rowling. There, I said it! Don't rub it in my face! But I do own Luna Simone!**

Chapter 3: Into the Ghost Zone

It's been a couple days since Sam found the picture. Jazz went back to college, Tucker was back and the photo was tucked away in Danny's wallet, forgotten.

"So Tuck, how are things with Star?" Danny asked while they were walking to his house from a trip to the Nasty Burger.

"Good, good," Tucker answered, looking at his feet.

"You're lying," Sam stated, observing her friend's behavior.

"What's really going on, Tucker?" Danny demanded.

Tucker sighed and looked up at his two friends. "I caught her making out with Kwan," he said finally. Sam gasped while Danny put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Danny said after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's okay. She wasn't that great anyways. I can do way better! I mean, who would pass up a date with the mayor?"

Sam gave out a laugh while Danny smiled. "Come on! Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for a week. That means we have the whole place to ourselves!"

The others smiled and they all headed towards Fenton Works.

"What're you guys doing?" Annie asked as she jumped on the couch right in between Sam and Danny, right before they kissed. They had been watching a romance movie, much to Tucker's dislike.

"We are watching a movie," Danny answered, annoyed.

"Well, not anymore!" Annie said cheerfully as she turned off the TV. Danny and Sam glared at her while Tucker, well:

"THANK YOU!" Tucker yelled as he hugged Annie.

"Tuck-I-need-to-breathe-" Annie said between gasps of breath. Tucker let go quickly. "Anyways, you guys are gonna show me around the Ghost Zone!"

"And why should we?" Sam asked.

"Because, if you don't, I'll tell everyone about that pink-"

"Okay! We'll take you!" Danny yelled quickly, cutting her off. Annie smiled. "But why do you want to go there in the first place?" Danny asked her.

"I want to explore it some more, but you have the only map and only you can read it," Annie answered simply. Danny sighed as he transformed into his ghost form, Annie doing the same. Danny was about to pick up Sam when Annie stopped him.

"What!" he asked, annoyed.

"Do you really think that I can actually carry Tucker? He weighs five tons!" Annie yelled to her older brother.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled from his spot. Rolling his eyes, Danny flew over to Tucker and picked him up. He flew down to the basement and through the portal, Annie carrying Sam right behind him. They flew for what seemed like hours, passing many ghosts along the way. Everything was going well. No one was attacking; in fact, most of the ghost ignored them. That is, until they ran into Skulker.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Skulker asked as they tried to fly by him. Unfortunately, he blocked them no matter which direction they went.

"This is pretty bold of you, ghost child. Coming into my territory," he said with a cruel smirk on his face. "And it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make." With that, he brought out all his weapons and attacked. The two halfas were able to dodge everything he threw at them, but with them carrying Sam and Tucker, they couldn't throw anything back.

"Come on!" Annie yelled, "We have to get out of here!" Danny nodded his head and the two of them began to fly away.

"Don't think you can get away from me!" Skulker yelled. He fired one of his rockets at them. Fortunately, it missed, but only by a hair. The explosion it made sent them fly towards a portal. No matter how hard they tried, Danny and Annie couldn't steer away. They flew into it head on.

"I'm telling you James, that family reunion would have been better if you hadn't have brought Sirius with you!" Luna Potter yelled as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts with her cousin James Potter.

"Come on, Luna, it was one of the best family reunions we've ever been to! And besides, you brought Lily," James replied.

"Only because you had brought Sirius!" Luna yelled, louder than before.

"Well, why are you blaming me? If Jack hadn't have brought his good buddy Vlad, then I wouldn't have brought Sirius."

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I don't really trust Vlad," Luna said out of nowhere.

"I know," James said, nodding his head in agreement, "Something tells me that they won't be friends for long."

"And that would be?" Natalie asked.

"Well, remember when that redhead walked by?"

"Oh yeah, they had the same look on their face as you do whenever someone mentions Lily."

"Exactly! Meaning that they both like her! But only one of them can win her heart and the other won't be too happy about it."

"Wow, you actually took your eyes off of Lily while we were there?"

"Ha ha, very fun-" Before James could finish his sentence, a green vortex appeared on the sealing.

"Wow!" they both exclaimed.

"What do you think it is?" James asked her cousin.

"Looks like some sort of port-" Right then, they heard screaming coming from the portal before four bodies fell out of it. Before they could move, the four bodies fell on the two cousins, knocking them out.

**I know, it's not as long as the other chapter (I think) but the next will be longish... Well, longer than this anyways. And thank you all, you reviewers, for it were your great words of blah, blah, BLAH! Thank you all who reviewed, THERE! Man, I hate being formal and mushy and stuff. Well, anyways, Review! P.S. I am really great-full for all of you who have reviewed and that no one as flamed me yet, and if they know what's good for them, never will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: We're WHERE!

Danny groaned as he got up from his position on the floor. Looking around, he saw Annie, Tucker and Sam doing the same. He also noticed that both he and Annie were now back in their human form.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around in awe. Danny looked around before shrugging.

"Uh, Danny...I, uh, think we killed someone!" Annie exclaimed as she looked at the two people they had landed on. For some reason, Danny couldn't help but think they look familiar.

"Dude, I didn't know you had two more clones!" Tucker exclaimed as he looked down at them.

"I don't. But I do know where we are now. We're in a boarding school in England in the past," Danny said as he took out the picture from his pocket. "They're my dad's cousins. Luna and James Potter. And no, Tucker, they are not twins, they're cousins too."

Tucker looked at Danny, amazed that he knew what he was about to ask. Danny rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do about them?" Sam asked as she looked at the two Potters on the ground in awe.

"Leave them here I guess!" Danny answered, feeling unsure of what to do himself.

"We can't do that!" Annie exclaimed in shock.

"Well, maybe we can help?" a female voice asked. The four turned around quickly to see two people standing not too far from where they were. From what they could tell, they were twins, one a boy the other a girl. Both looked about a year younger than Danny, Sam and Tucker. They looked Hispanic, both having tan skin, dark brown eyes and dark blond hair that almost looked brown. They were wearing the same black outfit as James and Luna, but instead of a red and gold badge, the girl had a blue and bronze and the boy yellow and black.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. The two looked at each other before smiling.

"I'm Sara," the girl answered. "And this arrogant bloke is my Twin brother, Tom." The boy gave a smile while glaring at Sara.

"Ya just had to add that, didn't ya?" Tom asked as he glared at his sister. Then he turned back to the group. "By the way, it's an honor to meet the famous Danny Phantom, his clone, best friend and girlfriend." The DP group looked at him shocked.

"How do you know who we are?" Sam asked. "We have even been born yet!"

Tom smirked and said, "Neither have we." That confused the group even more. Sara sighed.

"We're from your time. We were going to here at Hogwarts-" Danny and Tucker let out a snort. "When Voldemort came back in our second year, our parents went to Clockwork to see if he'll let us go to school when our parents were here. Well, our dad at least. Our mom's a Muggle. We still go back to our time during the holidays and the summer though." The group looked confused. Most of the words they used weren't even real words. Tom sighed.

"You'll understand later. Come on, Sara will take you to Professor Dumbledore. I'll get these two to the Hospital Wing." With that, he pulled out what looked like a wand and said something under his breath. The group's eyes widened when the two bodies floated up into the air. Tom walked off with the two bodies following him. Danny and his friends just stood there.

"Well, you heard him," Sara said. "Come on, we have to get you to the Headmaster." With that, she walked off, the DP group following right behind her, having nowhere else to go.

While they were walking, Danny couldn't help but notice how strange it was. The portraits moved and so did the stairs. He couldn't help but look around in awe with the rest of his friends.

"Hey, uh, Sara is it? This is a school right?" Sam asked. Sara nodded. "Well, where are the students?" Sara looked at her and smiled.

"It's Saturday. Everyone is probably out on the grounds. Although, it does look nice good outside during November!" Sam only nodded as she went back to looking around.

"Well, here we are!" Sara said after a couple of minutes. Danny looked at her confused. In front of them was a statue of a gargoyle. Sara, seeing his confusion, smiled. She then said, "Mars Bars!" The gargoyle jumped to side almost immediately. Sara walked up the stairs that took the place of the gargoyle, the group followed. After a couple of minutes, they reached a wooden door. Sara knocked on it.

"Enter," said a voice from the other side. Sara opened the door and stepped aside to let Danny and his friends in first. When they walked in, the first thing Danny noticed was the big red bird that stood on an elderly Man's shoulder.

"Ah, I see you've brought us some guest Miss Johnson," The man said with a smile on his face. Sara nodded.

"Yes Professor," she answered. "These are the people from my time Clockwork told you about."

"Clockwork? He was here?" Danny asked shocked. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, in fact, he's still is." When the man said that, Danny's ghost sense went off. At that moment the master of time came into the room.

"Hello Danny," Clockwork greeted. Danny smiled.

"Hi Clockwork."

"Um, Clockwork?" Annie asked. Clockwork turned to her. "Can you, um, please take us home?" Clockwork sighed.

"No, I cannot." This shocked everyone besides Sara and Dumbledore.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"Because I didn't bring you here, nor did my powers or anything that has my powers in them." Danny sighed.

"So when can we get home?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"That's where I come in. You see, you landed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as Clockwork doesn't have the power to take you back to your own time, I shall try and make a potion that will allow you to go back."

"Well, that's good," Tucker said, relieved.

"But the potion may take a few months, a year at the most, to complete."

"That is not so good," Tucker said his voice full of panic.

"So while it's being made, you shall all be attending the school as exchange students from America. Clockwork will be able give you all the knowledge that you need to know about the Wizarding World. We will also have to get you four sorted."

"Okay, how are we gonna learn about the Wizarding World?" Danny asked.

Clockwork waved his staff over Danny's head. Right when he did, Danny saw many images flash through his head and felt as the knowledge filled his brain. After what felt like hours, the feeling went away. Danny looked around in shock, now knowing all that he needed to know.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked amazed.

"It's one of my many powers," Clockwork said with a smile.

"Now let's get you sorted," Dumbledore stated as he stood from his spot. Danny looked around the room and noticed that Sara was no longer there.

"Where did Sara go?" Tucker asked. Apparently Danny wasn't the only one noticed she was gone.

"She went to go find her brother," Dumbledore said. "Now let's get you sorted and get you your wands." Danny raised an eyebrow. "So, who would like to go first?" Danny quickly pushed Annie in front of Sam, Tucker and himself.

"Hey!" she yelled. But it was too late for she was already in the room where Dumbledore had gone into not long before asking the question. After a couple of minutes she walked out.

"I'm in Gryffindor! That's where the brave ones get sorted into! Now I won't have to see Tucker for a year!" she cried in happiness.

"What makes you think I won't be put into Gryffindor?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Are you kidding me? You're anything but brave!" Annie said as she let out a laugh.

"She's right you know," Danny stated.

"You're only saying that because she's your little sister!" Tucker muttered as he walked into the room. He came out about fifteen minutes later, looking very pleased.

"I'm in Ravenclaw! That's the smart house!" he exclaimed.

"If that's the smart house, then you've been put in the wrong one. Better go get sorted again," Sam teased. Danny chuckled while Annie went into a fit of giggles. Tucker glared at Sam.

"I'd like to see you do better," he retorted. Sam glared at him and then walked into the room. She had been in there for twenty minutes before coming out with a big smile on her face.

"I'm in Gryffindor too! I hope you get sorted into that house too Danny." Danny smiled and blushed. Quickly, he walked into the room. Dumbledore stood in there next to a stool with a big, old, tattered black hat on it.

"Just sit on the stool and put the hat on your head," Dumbledore instructed. Danny nodded and did want he was told. A minute or so after he put the hat on his head, Danny began to hear a voice whisper in his ear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice whispered. "Another halfa I see. Well, let's get started, shall we? Hmm…You're not smart enough for Ravenclaw…"

Hey! What d-Well actually, you're pretty much right about that, Danny thought.

"You would be great in Slytherin! But no. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last part out loud. Danny sighed and took off the hat.

"Alright Danny, this is Mr. Ollivander. He will be giving you your wand," Dumbledore said. The man, Ollivander, walked up.

"Hold out your wand arm," he instructed. Danny held out his right arm. He stood there while the man did all of his measurements, doing as he was told, not really paying any attention to what was going on around him. Then, as he tried another wand (about the 30th if I'm correct) a shower of green, blue and red flew out. It looked weird, but beautiful at the same time.

"This is the one for you!" Danny blocked out the rest of what the man said, boredom take over again. The only thing he heard was something about a phoenix feather. When Ollivander was done talking, Danny walked out of the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Sam asked as soon as he walked through the door.

Danny smiled. "I'm in Gryffindor!" he exclaimed happily. Annie and Sam let out a shout of joy.

"Ah, I see you four are glad of the houses you were put into," Dumbledore said as he walked over to his desk. Everyone nodded. "Good. Clockwork had already gotten everything that you four will need during your stay and put them in your dorms. Danny, Sam, Tucker, you three will be beginning your sixth year while you, Annie, will be starting your fourth. Now seeing as there aren't many rooms left for you, Danny, you'll be staying with some seventh years, so will you two," he looked over to the two girls.

"Tucker, you'll be staying with kids in your year. Tonight at the feast, I will announce your arrival and tell the people you are staying with to help you around school. Also, Danny and Annie, your last name is now Turner. Now, seeing as there are only a few hours until then, you are free to roam the grounds." The four nodded.

"Well, everything seems to be going well," Sam said as they walked down one of the many halls.

"Don't jinx it!" Tucker yelled. "You know this won't last for long!"

"Tuck's right." Everyone looked at Annie. That was the first time she had agreed with anything Tucker had said.

"Well, one thing's for sure. This is going to be one interesting year." The others nodded, agreeing with Danny the whole way. They walked down one of the staircases, unaware that they were being watched.

James pulled the Invisibility Cloak off him and Sirius after the group of Americans were out of sight.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Sirius asked his friend. James shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, they're from America, that's for sure, with their accents and all."

"I know that! But what I want to know is why there're Americans here in the first place!"

"Exchange students maybe?" James and Sirius turned around to see Remus standing not too far away.

"But Hogwarts has never had exchange students before!" James exclaimed. "Something doesn't make sense here!"

"Hey, look on the bright side!"

"What would that be Sirius?" Remus asked warily. Sirius's "bright sides" were very rarely good news.

"Four more people to prank!" Remus groaned loudly. He was afraid of that.

"I like the way you think!" James exclaimed as he started to plan what kind of prank he could pull on the new kids. Remus groaned again. One thing's for sure, that black haired boy was right. This was going to be one interesting year.

**Yep! There ya go! Thanks for reviewing! Be sure to review some more! Oh, and Danni34 owns Sara and Tom Johnson, so don't use them without her permission, or she will hunt you down! Okay, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Listen up, y'all. I would be writing more, but I'm trying to write a novel, so it's pretty hard to do both. This is chapter 5. Just so you remember. Note: I don't own it. Only the plot and Luna Potter (made her up) so if you like her, ask me if you want to use her. Oh, and also, Sam and Annie like Lady Gaga music and Evanescence songs. **

**Here we go, here we go, chapter 2! (-sad pun on that Black Eyed Peas song, where it says, "Here we go, here we go, satellite radio, y'all getting hit with the boom boom.") **

**Oh, and I am sorry it is so short. Also, if you review, I will reply!**

**Also, I am changing my Pen Name to Luna Luck.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny and Harry, they would be an intertwined series, and there would be more. So, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Pettigrew the- I can't think of something mean to call him right now, are in the room of requirement talking about pranks…<em>

* * *

><p>"Why don't we… turn the Ravenclaw's hair a different color? Or make it turn different colors on its own!" said James.<p>

"I will only help you if that is a 24 hour spell. But, sadly, I agree that that is a good idea. Will it be sorta like what we did to Lily? When her hair and eyebrows turned different colors?" said Remy.

"Yep, but it will be different color eyebrows, so each eyebrow will have a different color, and the hair will, too." said Padfoot.

"Now what to do with the girls…" said Pettigrew

"We should put a spell on them so that there are disembodied voices singing Muggle songs that they know!" said… who said that exactly?

"Um, guys, who said that?"

"I think… Remy?" said Sirius.

"Y-yes!" said Remus. "Okay! Maybe I had an idea!"

"Calm down, Remy. You're going to be ok."

"But your idea was great!" said Sirius.

"And now we just a prank for that boy… Maybe we could…?"James said.

"We could… give him some female touches?"

"Like what?"

"Like… Long hair, female voice, shirt (with a built in bra), skirt, etc." said Remy.

"Or you can let us do that part, the idea part. You should give him some Lady Gaga features. You don't know who she is, but we do." **(YOU CAN GUESS [1]) **

"Umm… We don't know you, but sure?"

"Give him Long, straight, platinum blonde hair with glasses that are like normal, round glasses that have black lenses that flip over the regular ones so that they can turn into sunglasses. Add high heels, uniform for a girl, and a slit up the skirt. Lady Gaga can be revealing. Finish it off with black lipstick and a glittery lightning bolt on his cheek." Said a feminine voice.

"Will do." Said the four of them.

"But only for 24 hours."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>And There You Go! <strong>

**1: Sara and Tom Johnson. I'm giving them a trickster personality. Sara said the details and Tom said the idea.**

**So, Hope ya like!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm here to tell you that I'm not abandoning this story! I'm most likely going to try and revise it some time during my next school break (if I'm not catching up on work eheh) or over the summer. Just hang tight, and thank you all so much for the positive feedback! xoxo


End file.
